Nylon monofilament has been long used in a variety of applications. In recent years it has found increased acceptance as a fishing line, as technology has improved its characteristics. A combination of high tensile strength, good elongation and stiffness in such monofilamentary materials can be provided by controlling quenching and drawing conditions for the monofilament, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,156,750. Improvement in filament knot strength has been provided by steam conditioning as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,595,952.
Previously available nylon fish line has exhibited a marked change in properties with the absorption of water. For example, over a normal fishing exposure of 6 hours, polyamide fish line typically loses more than half of its original stiffness. This change in stiffness with exposure to water requires the user to alter his casting technique to maintain accuracy with continued use of the line. Accordingly, a need exists for a polyamide fish line that maintains uniform performance characteristics even with long exposure to water.